Various types of closures have been used for narrow necked containers. Typical closures are commonly known as crown closures which have a top wall overlying the top edge of the neck and a cork or plastisol seal is interposed between the top wall and top edge of the neck. The top wall is connected to a peripheral skirt which is crimped about the neck finish. This type of closure is used primarily on bottles or cans which have strong axial strength.